Field of the Invention
The invention relates to fixing of a circuit board and more particularly relates to a case for fixing a circuit board.
Description of Related Art
The main circuit board of the general power supply is disposed at the bottom of a case to facilitate disposing circuit components on the main circuit board, and the main circuit board is provided with holes so as to be secured onto a base of the case by screws to be fixed to the case, thereby preventing an external force applied on the power supply from damaging the circuit components and causing malfunction of the power supply. However, as the products are miniaturized, using screws for fixing may have the following drawbacks: 1. A creepage distance (insulation distance) is required between the screws and other components on the main circuit board to prevent short circuit arc, spark discharge, and so on, but the creepage distance will take up the circuit wiring space on the main circuit board. The creepage distance will also increase the area of the main circuit board and inevitably increase the size of the power supply, so the products cannot be miniaturized. 2. Screw mounting takes more manpower and time and complicates the assembly.
In view of the above, a new structure for fixing circuit boards is urgently needed.